Life is not Fair, Deal with it
by Saturn Zoom
Summary: Serena has bin going out with Diamond for three years in the other hand Darien has bin going out with Michiru. After there relationships don't last what will they do. Good thing there friends are there to help but they can also make every thing worst


Title: Life is not Fair, Deal with it  
Author: Saturn Zoom  
Rating: R  
Editor:Princess   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon  
Chapter: Prologue  
Type: Alt. Reality  
Authors Notes: Well this is the prologue to what I hope will be a very good story. All the main characters of the Sailormoon series are in my story. For example all the scouts and their love interests. I know that by reading my story you will think that it is only about Michiru and Darien but trust me on the following chapters the rest of the characters will appear. You should also know that my story will go in to great detail with each and every main character and his or hers love life. Well now I find the need to finally shut the hell up and let you read my story. Hope you like it.   
  
  
Life is not Fair, Deal with it  
  
Michiru couldn't wait to arrive at her destination. She had spent the last two-hours in a car with her boy friend, Darien. Being in a car for two hours was bad enough yet spending those two hours with Darien made things even worse? Maybe it was the fact that he had absolutely nothing interesting to talk about or that he was being all mushy. God she hated that; there was nothing more irritating to her then to have someone prolong any sexual which by the way should be fun with useless emotions. She thought emotions were the one thing in life that really had no purpose.  
Michiru was really relived to see the car come to a stop. They had parked right in front of the hotel. There they would be spending what was left of summer brake. Michiru got out of Darien's car with the gloomiest face ever. Yet her mood changed for the better as she realized that there was a bar right in front of the hotel were she was going to be staying at. Where there was a bar there would be beer and where there was beer there would be Guys. Yes guys the one word that could change the whole outcome of her trip. Darien would be the only thing standing between her and guys. Later she would have to find a way to get rid of Darien so she could spend her time doing some productive work.  
If Darien weren't paying for everything she would have never agreed to come to this trip with him. She knew even before she had gotten in the car that in order for her to have fun on this trip she would have to find a way to ditch Darien. If she would have known from day one that Darien was Mr. Perfect with his "we should really be sure before we go any further" attitude she would never had agreed to go out with him. Considering there so many guys in the world that just care about sex and boobs she had to become the girl friend of the only guy that actually cared about emotions. Well, at the least he did help her social status being a football player and all.  
Darien went straight to the hotel to pay for the days they would be staying. He could tell that Michiru was really not having fun. He would do anything in his power to make her happy. He had never before loved someone so much as he loves Michiru. She was just so perfect in his eyes. She had the most abstract aqua colored hair with matching stunning aqua eyes. Every thing about her was unique her laugh, her smile, even the way she looked when she got mad. Darien truely could never imagine his life without her.  
Michiru went straight to her room at the hotel. She changed into a very short blue skirt and a white tank top. When she saw that Darien had finally gone to his room she sneaked into the bar. She just sat at one of the stools by the bar trying to look as eye-catching as possible. A guy that had been eyeing her since she came in the bar went over to talk to her.  
"May I know the name of the most stunning creature in this whole bar? " The guy asked with a very interested look on his very gorgeous face.  
"Can I please just save us both the time and effort?" Michiru asked looking very serious.  
"What exactly do you mean by that?"  
"We both know what we really want out of this whole little scenario and what we are going to get out of it. So let me make this easy for you, we have two choices. Either we could talk and pretend that we really want to know each other and then later after a boring conversation decide to go to your room. Or we could just go straight to your room and just get this all over with. As to me I would rather just get straight to it."  
"Well, aren't we a little to straightforward?"  
"I guess you made your choice"  
Michiru started walking way-knowing farewell that he was going to chase after her. No guy on the face of the planet would say no to having sex without any feelings and without any strings attached. But there wasn't any thing that she loved more then to play with a guys mind. As she predicted he stopped her from leaving the bar.  
"I never said I did not like girls that are forward. As a matter of a fact there isn't anything that turns me on more then to see a girl that likes getting straight to the point," the green eyed guy said.  
"Michiru"  
"I thought you said you didn't like to talk"  
"I don't but I thought you would like to know the name of the person that is going to rock your world,"  
"Now are you sure about that because girls are the ones that usually want to know the name of the guy that made then happy to be alive. Which by the way that is usually me"  
"Now who is the forward one?"  
"I have every reason to be"  
"Would you like to show me your reasons? Well, I mean if you can."  
"I'd love to."  
The green-eyed guy led Michiru to his room, which was in the same hotel where she was staying with Darien. There he offered her some alcohol, which she denied because she didn't drink. In the end he persuaded her to drink and then they had sex. He was very content with himself for being able to find a girl that he could sleep with, without having to lie to her and tell her he loved her or say he would call. Michiru was just happy that she had fun on this trip after all. She loved sex and anything physical yet for some reason she was never content afterwards. She had never been in love and she never thought she would actually get to feel that emotion in her life.If she learned anything from her Mom and dad's divorce it would be that love is never forever and that it always hurts all parties involved. The only good thing that came out of her parents marriage was the money, now she was rich had every thing she ever could have. After thinking all this she felt very depressed and just took one drink after the other. For some reason drinking made everything feel better. The next morning she sneaked back into her room.  
Darien couldn't sleep all night thinking about Michiru. He could not understand why she had been acting very odd the whole time they had been on vacation. He knew that she had a lot of hurt inside of her that she never told him about. She was always happy which made everything seem like an act. He had to go see if she was feeling any better this morning. He had to make her life happy the same way that she had made his life worth living since she had come into it.  
Michiru was barley falling asleep when she heard a knock at her door. She got very annoyed seeing how she did not sleep at all the night before at what his name's room and now someone was at her door. She finally got up and opened the door with a very irritated look. When she saw that it was only Darien she just went straight to bed. Darien uneasy from seeing her condition went straight to her bed to see what was the matter.  
"You don't really look rested; did you have a hard night?" Darien asked with a very bothered expression.  
Michiru really did not know how to respond, she couldn't just tell him, "oh yeah I didn't really sleep because I was knocking boots with this guy that I met last night at a bar. Oh yeah and I don't even remember his name." So she just said "Oh yeah I was not feeling my best so I really didn't get any sleep."  
"Well, is there any thing I can do for you?"  
"Can you please get out and let me get some sleep."  
" Oh sure sorry for bugging you."  
Darien was very disappointed to see that he was not really going to spend anytime with his girl friend. The only reason he had taken the trip was to be able to get close to her. But if his girlfriend felt bad what was he going to do about it; so he went to the beach to take a short walk.  
Michiru was so happy that Darien had finally left her alone and she had been able to take about two hours of sleep. There was a knock at the door again so she got up ready to tell Darien to leave her the hell alone. When she opened the door she was very happy to see that it wasn't Darien but the guy she met at the bar and some friends.  
"So what exactly are you doing here and who are they?" Asked Michiru trying to hide her happiness.  
"Well, you see I really had a lot of fun last night and I thought it would be even more fun if I let my friends in. This is Mark and Jason and because I know you don't remember my name I am Gerry." said Gerry really sure of himself.  
Gerry was about six foot tall with blond hair and the cutest green eyes and his friends weren't half-bad. And Michiru was starting to get a little horny again. For some reason a man was never enough for her, but she took what she could have. She just opened the door even more to let them in not even caring that she was half-naked. After she let them in she closed the door and just sat on her bed and said, "Now you really think you three are going to be enough for little old me"  
Gerry gave the guys an assuring look and he then took his shirt off and went straight to the bed next to Michiru, the other two guys followed. After about an hour the three guys left Michiru's room very satisfied. Right after the guys had left Darien came. He asked her to go out with him, but she denied. Seeing that something was not right he asked, "is something wrong you look very worn out?"  
"No I just don't feel well. Can you just leave and stop badgering me." Michiru said trying to avoid the subject of what she had done for the day.  
Right after Darien had left Michiru left to the bar again, but not before making sure Darien was asleep in his room. There she just had a drink and waited for someone to talk to her. She hadn't been at the bar for more then five minutes when a tall muscular guy with dark black hair and green eyes went up to her.  
"So, what is such a stunning creature doing in a bar all alone?" The green-eyed guy asked Michiru.  
"I just wanted to have a drink and maybe have some fun while I am at it." said Michiru.  
"Good to hear. What exactly do you consider fun?"  
"Well, I was hoping you would tell me or rather show me it."  
The green eyed guy got close to Michiru, his face was just about centimeters away when he said, "Were you thinking of something like this." then he gave Michiru a very passionate kiss "Because if you were then there is much more where that came from." Then he hugged her into a straight up position and gave a kiss so intense that they both did not breathe for a couple of seconds.  
Afterwards she led him to her room. She was very happy because in her mind her trip had been fun after all. He laid her on her bed while still on top of her and still kissing her. While kissing him she couldn't stop herself from thinking that maybe she should not be doing this to Darien. He has tried to be a good boyfriend but hey it was not his fault for being so boring and not even once trying to do something with her. And when she said something she meant something; anything as long as she was doing something physical. But, no he did not do anything there for giving her no other choice then to cheat on him. Then she stopped any shred of guilt she had inside of her. Then she thought to herself that nothing that feels this good could ever be thought of as bad; well at the least not to her.  
Darien had been at the beach all day walking and thinking. He really could not figure out what was wrong with Michiru and why she was so distant. Had he done something that had offended her? Then he got a great idea; if he had offended her he would make it up to her. He went to the nearest gift shop and bought the cutest teddy and the sweetest chocolates he could find. He was so excited he didn't even knock at Michiru's door but just ran into her room. What he saw made his heart just want to shrivel up and die. The girl that he would give up the world for was under a guy half-naked. He blinked rapidity as if trying to make what he was seeing go away. Yet as hard as he tried to tell his eyes that what he was seeing was not true he could not deny the seen in front of him. The worst thing of the matter was that the busy couple had not even realized that he had entered the room. He just dropped the presents he held in his hand and the same way the presents shattered after hitting the ground so did his heart by seeing the seen that had just played in front of him.  
Michiru had been way to involved with the guy on top of her to even see that Darien had entered her room, but when she saw the guy fly off her she comprehended all that was accuring. She just tried to cover herself as much as possible while at the same time trying to stop Darien's fists from killing the guy that was now unconscious on the floor. Finally Michiru threw herself on top of the lifeless looking guy in order for Darien to stop beating him.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing? You can't just come in here and kill any one that is around me." said Michiru with a very angry face.  
'What do you mean what am I doing? I thought it was very self-explanatory." Said Darien in a more yelling tone then talking.  
"First of all you have no right to fight over me as if I was just an object. "Second of all I am eighteen there for I can do whatever I feel like doing."  
"Now don't make your self-look like the victim because we both know that you're not. And what the hell do you expect me to do when I find the girl, which I am madly in love with half-naked under some guy."  
"Well, you could at the least let me explain."  
"Explain? What you mean there is an explanation for what I have just witnessed" paused and then with a very amused tone said "OK then, explain."  
"AAAAA, well I was just so bored hence I found a way to have fun."  
"I cannot believe you; you are actually trying to find a just cause for your betrayal."  
Darien afterwards zoned out trying to comprehend how all this could be happening to him. Taking advantage of Darien's order Michiru kneeled down next to the dead looking guy on the floor and tried to wake him. When he finally woke Michiru just pointed her finger towards the door and made and excretion which signaled him to get out. The poor guy not really aware of what had just happened got up and ran as fast as his beet up body would let him.  
Then out of the blue he asked with tears in his eyes, "was this the first time?"  
"What exactly are you asking?" Michiru said trying not to answer his question.  
"What do I mean, what do I mean? I mean have cheated on me before ... did you ever even love me or was that a lie too?"  
Michiru could have lied right in his face but she didn't. Something about seeing his hurt face made her actually feel bad and tell the truth. "No, I have cheated on you many times. And I really have never loved you or anybody."  
The look on Darien's face could speak for itself. You could feel all the pain he was going through and how hearing Michiru's confession was breaking his heart.  
Then all of the sudden it was as if Darien cracked, he got Michiru by her hand and started shaking her violently.  
"How could you do this to me when the only thing I did was love you? Please tell me why, that is all I want to hear. Why?" Darien sad as he still shocked Michiru.  
Michiru finally got out of his hold. The nice truthful moment had past and she was not going to take all this stupid emotion crap.  
"God you act as if I killed somebody. Yes, I cheated on you, but hey that's life it happens. You know what I am like so not taking this bull shit from you so guess what we are so over."  
Michiru ran out of the room, which left Darien shattered in her room. After about an hour he left her room and went to pay the bill for the days they had spent at the hotel. He paid for and extra day so Michiru could stay and then find a way to get home. Then he got in his car drove back to the hellhole he called home. He had lost the only thing that made his life feel worth while. The worst thing was not that he had lost the love of his life but that everything was a shame from day one. He finally got home and went straight to his room. 


End file.
